


Give Me Some Satisfaction

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual exploration, awkwardness in moderation, fluffy feelings tacked on at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuugi met Ryou’s gaze for a moment before looking away and cracking a smile. “Let’s sit down for this,” he said, glancing at the nearby bed.Yuugi and Ryou compare genitalia and it escalates into hand jobs.





	Give Me Some Satisfaction

Yuugi and Ryou stood in Ryou’s bedroom with their pants lowered to their thighs. It wasn’t like they’d never seen someone else’s penis before, there would be brief glimpses in changing rooms and public baths, there was pornography with obscene close-ups. This wasn’t like those things at all. Ryou was astounded that Yuugi trusted him with this sight, even knowing how pointedly disinterested Ryou was in girls. Didn’t he suspect...? But Ryou stayed on his best behavior, recalling thoughts of corpses to prevent arousal.  
  
Yuugi spoke with a firm but quiet voice and broke through the noise of Ryou’s fears. “Can we get closer? I want to see how they compare.” Yuugi lined up his pointer fingers next to each other to visualize what he meant.  
  
“Mm!,” Ryou said and nodded vigorously.  
  
Yuugi looked into Ryou’s eyes, which did not meet his. “Are you sure?”  
  
Ryou swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he said. Physical contact with this unfairly cute boy... he thought of a bird that had died crashing into a window and held his dick like a gentleman.  
  
Ryou had to awkwardly bend his knees to get their dicks lined up next to each other, Yuugi’s wasn’t as long as Ryou’s, but it was thicker. Ryou’s mind betrayed his intentions and he wondered what it would feel like to have that inside him.  
  
Yuugi cleared his throat and startled Ryou. “I think we should compare them erect as well.”  
  
This couldn’t be real. Yuugi has to be joking. Ryou could already feel himself getting firmer at the thought, surely Yuugi would notice and call this off at any second. Ryou straightened his legs and tried to keep his voice steady. “Why?”  
  
“Because they get bigger?” The question in Yuugi’s tone sounded dishonest, like it was just an excuse, but maybe that’s just what Ryou wanted to believe.  
  
“Maybe they do a little, but it isn’t _that_ much.”  
  
Yuugi’s face scrunched up with confusion. “Maybe yours doesn’t, but? Mine definitely does.”  
  
“Well, I guess we have to do this, I want proof.” It wasn’t a lie, even if it was an excuse. He wanted to see this. He felt the pulse of his erection. He held it in his hands, but didn’t dare start stroking as he looked to Yuugi for confirmation.  
  
Yuugi met Ryou’s gaze for a moment before looking away and cracking a smile. “Let’s sit down for this,” he said, glancing at the nearby bed.  
  
They both sat down and Ryou watched, entranced, as Yuugi stroked his own dick. Yuugi’s hands moved gently and efficiently up and down his shaft, which indeed grew longer as well as pinker. Ryou only rubbed his thumb alongside the edge of the head of his dick, with some twisting of his hand. He had to keep himself erect, even his body begged him to quicken the pace and get off already.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready,” Yuugi said with the slightest of smiles, as he removed his pants the rest of the way and stood up, Ryou quickly following suit.  
  
They aligned their dicks again and Ryou could hardly focus. He was tempted to hold both or to press into Yuugi or to kiss Yuugi and feel up his thighs. He did none of those things and looked at his and Yuugi’s excited erections, pressed against each other. They were now about the same length. “Wow.”  
  
“I told you so,” Yuugi said and laughed lightly.  
  
Ryou searched the soft skin of Yuugi’s face for what to say next, while his mind raced ahead to thoughts of humping his friend’s bare thigh.  
  
“Do you want to keep going?,” Yuugi whispered, “like we could touch ourselves or. We could also... touch each other.”  
  
Ryou’s response spilled out of his mouth. “I want to touch you so much.”  
  
Yuugi sat on his bed again and spread his legs. “You’re so hot,” he whined.  
  
Ryou moved next to him, bracing one hand on Yuugi’s shoulder and holding his dick in the other. He tried to stroke and squeeze the way he would with himself while watching Yuugi and listening to his heavy breaths. “Is this good?,” Ryou asked gently.  
  
“It’s good,” Yuugi groaned. His voice wavered with his breathing. “You can. You can go faster. Bakura-kun.”  
  
Hearing that, Ryou involuntarily hitched into Yuugi’s side and picked up speed. Yuugi began rutting ever-so-slightly into Ryou’s hand. Ryou pushed through the urge to start humping Yuugi’s side in earnest, focusing on his task until Yuugi’s cum splattered on the carpet and Yuugi’s rutting slowed down.  
  
Yuugi turned to Ryou with an earnest smile. “That was great,” he said between breaths that were evening out.  
  
Ryou grinned back, “now it’s my turn.” His dick ached desperately against Yuugi’s warm skin.  
  
“Right,” Yuugi said and turned to face Ryou. “Can I take off your shirt?”  
  
Ryou nodded. “Please.”  
  
“Okay, lie down.”  
  
Ryou lay back, praying Yuugi hadn’t gotten any weird ideas. Yuugi kneeled between Ryou’s legs and leaned forward to begin teasing his nipple before gripping his other hand around Ryou’s desperate cock. The sensation was familiar yet overwhelming in the best possible way, pleasure burning through him without knowing exactly how it would move next. He wanted more and couldn’t help but lean into Yuugi’s touch.  
  
Yuugi was responsive to Ryou’s movements, picking up the pace as Ryou lifted his hips. Ryou hummed in approval. He felt like he was glowing as the sensation built, until finally his whole body lurched with his orgasm and then relaxed into his sheets.  
  
Ryou couldn’t help but grin, meeting Yuugi’s expectant gaze above him. “Woah. Wonderful,” he said. It’s all he could think to say.  
  
“I’m going to grab some toilet paper and clean up,” Yuugi said and ran off. The bathroom wasn’t connected to Ryou’s bedroom, but this wouldn’t be a problem, since Ryou lived alone. Still, he wished Yuugi hadn’t left so quickly.  
  
But Yuugi was back in an instant and hastily blotted the semen from the carpet and wiped off Ryou’s chest. He threw the toilet paper out before laying down next to Ryou, one arm draped across Ryou’s chest. It felt pleasant. He wanted to stay like this. Yuugi couldn’t stay forever, but until then, he wanted to stay here, just like this.  
  
Horniness no longer clouding his thoughts, it then sunk in that Ryou had just done this incredibly gay thing with one of the closest friends he had. “Are you alright with this? I always assumed you were straight and I didn’t want to bother you wi—“  
  
“I’m bisexual. And I should be the one asking you, I was the one who suggested this,” Yuugi said.  
  
Ryou was silent for a moment while he thought about that before responding. “I really like you. I, um, obviously, am gay. And I’ve imagined doing something like this for a while, now,” he admitted.  
  
“I thought you were dreamy the moment I laid eyes on you,” Yuugi replied.  
  
It sounded impossible to Ryou, even though he knew Yuugi was far from the only one to think so. This whole thing felt impossible, but it had very much happened. Ryou placed his hand over Yuugi’s, rubbing Yuugi’s knuckles gently with his thumb. “Can we do this for real? Like, dating?”  
  
Yuugi laughed. “I don’t see why we wouldn’t.”  
  
Ryou could think of many reasons, but he kept that to himself. “I’d like that.”  
  
It was possible Yuugi could hear the concerns in Ryou’s voice because he responded firmly. “We can make it work."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This is actually my first time posting smut, so I'm a bit nervous. But I think this ship could use more porn, so I'm contributing to that,,,,, ehehe. Anyway! If you enjoyed reading this and are up for it, I'd love it if you took a moment to comment. Even if it's "late," I generally respond to all the comments I get! ♥


End file.
